Teenage Dirtbag
by Dem0nFl0wer
Summary: I finally posted the end to this! YAY!! 1+2 fluffy fanfic set to Wheatus's song


Mutual Obsession

Ack…I finished this awhile ago, I just kept forgetting to post in on ffn.net. Gomen nasai!

Teenage Dirtbag

_His name is Duo  
I have a dream about him  
He rings my bell.  
I got gym class in half an hour  
and oh how he rocks  
in Keds and tube socks.  
But he doesn't know who I am.  
And he doesn't give a damn about me _

  
Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby...with me. Ooh. 

  
"I think you're a shoe in for prom queen," Quatre Winner said, taking his 50-kilo Modern World textbook out of his locker and almost falling over in the process. "I mean, there's no point in even voting, every one knows you're going to win."  
  
Duo Maxwell snorted. "Prom queen? You know, I've been homecoming queen every year since we started high school- why can't I be king for once?"  
  
Quatre laughed at the pseudo-dreamy look plastered on Duo's face. "Can you imagine that? Wufei would be screaming at the injustice of having to wear a tiara."  
  
"Saa, tiaras aren't that bad." Then Duo grinned lecherously. "Any way, I know how to deal with Wufei and his justice rants."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he grabbed his best friend's arm and started pulling him to their next class. They were rounding a corner when some one coming from the opposite direction ran into them. Quatre's textbook dropped onto his foot, while papers suddenly went flying out everywhere.  
  
"SHIT!" Quatre screamed, grabbing at his injured foot. Duo tried not to laugh at his friend, instead bending down to pick up the papers that had fallen. He stood up to hand them to their owner, surprised the boy hadn't moved since he ran into them.  
  
"Here," Duo said, holding out the papers.  
  
After a moment to boy opened his mouth, retainer clucking lightly against the top of his mouth as he spoke. "Thank you."  
  
Duo, seeing that the boy wasn't making any move to get his papers back, and considering they only had a minute to get to class, shoved the papers into the boy's arms. The kid was cute, but didn't seem too bright. "No problem."  
  
The boy stared after Duo and Quatre as they ran off, then turned back around. He couldn't believe it. Duo Maxwell, the most popular boy in school, had just talked to him. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. Duo Maxwell, his crush since the seventh grade, had actually touched his arm! Heero Yuy sighed, imagining those dreamy, violet eyes, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, locking gazes with a pair of concerned, emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Heero? Were you just...smiling?"  
  
Heero sighed again. "Trowa, you won't believe what just happened to me."  
  
"Well, tell me later, because we're going to be late to class."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.   
  
"Shit," said Trowa, pushing his thick, black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Matosko's going to give us detention for this. Come on."  
  
And with that he grabbed Heero's wrist, leading the both of them to their AP Physics class.

* * *

  
Heero placed his arms on the table, leaning his head against the palm of one hand, as he stared at Duo over the cafeteria tables. The boy was sitting with his usual clique, laughing at their jokes. He kind of wished he was sitting at that table. Quatre was there, but then he was always there when Duo was around. Treize Krushenada, the quarterback of the football team, was there, along with his boyfriend Milliardo Peacecraft, and Dorothy Catalonia, the head cheerleader. Luckily Wufei didn't have this lunch period; Heero didn't think he could stand to watch Duo interact with his boyfriend. Heero watched as Duo's eyes lit up and he flashed his trademark smile, cracking some comment that soon had his entire table in stitches. Duo was just so...cool.  
  
Suddenly Relena Peacecraft sidled onto the table's bench, followed by Trowa.  
  
"So Heero," Relena said, "are you going to play Dungeons and Dragons with us Saturday? We're meeting at Trowa's house this time."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Six o'clock."  
  
"I don't know guys, Iron Maiden is in town that night."  
  
Relena lifted an eyebrow. "And you have tickets?"  
  
"Well, no," Heero said, "but I might by then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So," Trowa said, "what happened to you earlier that had you staring off dreamily into space?"   
  
Trowa made a swooning motion that Relena chuckled at.  
  
"I was not," Heero said, "staring dreamily into space."  
  
Relena snickered. "I bet I know what it was about. I bet it had something to do with those HY plus DM hearts you draw in your notes."  
  
Trowa almost spit his milk back out. "You what?!"  
  
"Relena!" Heero exclaimed. "You promised you wouldn't tell."  
  
Trowa clutched at his sides, trying not to laugh. "Do you scribble Heero Maxwell on the margins, too?"  
  
"I most certainly do not," Heero said indignantly. He scribbled Duo Yuy in the margins. Heero turned his head slightly, going back to watching Duo eat a grilled cheese sandwich. "And yes, it did have to do with Duo."  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Relena. "So what happened?"  
  
"I crashed into him, and he helped me pick up my papers." A dreamy, faraway look glazed over Heero's eyes as he remembered the incident.  
  
Trowa broke him out of his reverie. "Is that it?"  
  
"Umm...pretty much. I couldn't believe it. He was standing right in front of me, even talking to me, I was just...you know. Wow."  
  
Relena looked over to Duo. "Why do you like him any way?"  
  
Heero threw her an exasperated look. "Isn't it obvious? He's beautiful, and smart, and nice, and funny-"  
  
"and just the most popular boy in this school," Relena interrupted, "and, he's dating the maybe second most popular boy in school."  
  
"Yeah," Trowa agreed, "way out of our league, Heero."  
  
Just then Quatre came walking by the table, smiling at Trowa. "May I borrow your salt?"  
  
Trowa's eyes glazed over, but he managed a reply. "Su...sure."  
  
Then Trowa's mouth broke out in a huge grin, braces glistening in the fluorescent cafeteria lights.  
  
"Thanks," Quatre said, taking the salt and going back to his own table. Trowa stared after him as Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"Way out of our league, Trowa."  
  
Trowa turned his head around and shrugged. "At least Quatre doesn't have a boyfriend. Yet."  
  
"Besides," Relena stated, "Duo doesn't even know who you are."  
  
Heero frowned, realizing it was true. Duo probably didn't even care who he was, for that matter. A forlorn expression came over his face. "You're right."  
  
Relena smiled, sorry that she had upset her friend. "But if you ask me, Heero, he doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
Trowa nodded. "You're a great guy, Heero."  
  
"So," Relena said, deciding to change the topic, "are you guys going to prom?"  
  
Heero shook his head, appearing for all purposes stoic and disinterested. No, he didn't care that prom was on Friday and he didn't have a date...he didn't care that he would be spending the would-be funnest night of his high school career at home, alone. No, he wasn't depressed at all. "Are you going?"  
  
Relena nodded. "By myself, though, I don't have a date."  
  
"That's brave of you, Relena," Heero said. He didn't think he could stand going to prom alone...it would be too depressing. "What about you, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa's mouth twisted into a lopsided grin as he nodded.  
  
"Seriously?" Heero exclaimed, surprised. "With who?"  
  
Relena laughed. "You don't know?"  
  
Heero shook his head as Trowa answered. "Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Heero's mouth formed a little 'O', which made Relena laugh some more. "You seriously didn't know? Come on, Heero, why do you think he walked all the way across the cafeteria to get a shaker of salt?"  
  
"Oh." Heero knew he should be happy for Trowa, but the news only made him more depressed. It seemed as though he would be the only person not going to the dance. It was pathetic. He turned to watch Duo again, that always comforted him, but the braided boy wasn't there anymore. Go figure.

_His boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a sword to school  
He'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth.  
He lives on my block  
and he drives an IROK  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me   
  
cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby...with me. Ooh.  
Ooh yeah...dirtbag.  
No he doesn't know what he's missin'. _

  
Duo swung his legs back and forth off the side of Wufei's bed, reading a magazine. It was Thursday, and he was there to finalize plans for prom tomorrow.  
  
"So what," he said, "are we taking a limo?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Quatre. "It's part of the whole prom experience."  
  
"So where are we going for dinner?"  
  
Treize smiled. "Only the best French restaurant in the city. I made reservations a month ago."  
  
Duo sighed. Truth be told, he really wasn't looking forward to prom. Every high school dance was pretty much the same, every one fawning over him...and they didn't even know him. He figured the only reason they hung around him was because he was popular. Wufei probably didn't like him past the fact that they looked good together; the guy was self-absorbed enough to think like that.  
  
"Duo," Dorothy said, still looking a little miffed that Quatre was taking some dork from his calculus class instead of her, "when are you and Wufei going to the concert?"  
  
"I didn't ask Wufei," Duo said nonchalantly.  
  
Milliardo gasped. "You didn't?"  
  
"Uh uh. Wufei doesn't like Iron Maiden any way."  
  
Just then the object of their conversation walked in, bearing snacks. "What's there to like about them? Noisy crap, that's what they play."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I like them."  
  
"Well," said Quatre, looking at Wufei and Duo, "I think we're done here. We'll just leave you two alone."  
  
Quatre ushered the others out, winking at Duo before he shut the door. Duo just sighed, going back to reading his magazine.

* * *

  
Heero gazed out the window.  
  
"Heero," said Trowa, coming up behind him, "why are you staring at Wufei's house?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Trowa. "Duo's been in there alone with him since nine. It's midnight now!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still here alone with you and it's not like we're doing anything."  
  
"Trowa, I doubt they're going over physics homework in there."  
  
Trowa sighed in exasperation. "Look, Heero, just sit down and help me with this next problem."  
  
Heero sat down at the kitchen table next to Trowa. "I don't understand what he sees in Wufei."  
  
"Well, he's popular, Wufei's popular, it makes sense."  
  
"Wufei's a dick. You know, he's lived next to me for forever now and he still doesn't know I even exist. He's a self-centered, arrogant prick."  
  
"And I'm sure that's a completely unbiased opinion."  
  
"Completely unbiased," Heero replied, placing emphasis on the 'completely'.  
  
"You know, he keeps a katana in his locker."  
  
Heero snorted. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really weird guy, but then he probably wouldn't hesitate to use it on you if knew you were into his boyfriend."  
  
"Probably," Heero muttered. "Still, Duo should be with some one better. Some one who would appreciate him."  
  
"Some one like you?"  
  
Heero smiled. "Exactly. I swear, Trowa, Relena was right. Duo doesn't know what he's missing."

_  
man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
lo and behold  
He's walkin´ over to me   
this must be fake  
My lip starts to shake   
How does he know who I am?  
And why does he give a damn about me?  
  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby.  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe.  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby...like you. ooh.  
ooh yeah...dirtbag.  
  
No he doesn't know what he's missin´_

  
"Oh, Duo, you look so wonderful!"  
  
"I love your dress..."  
  
"And you hair! It's amazing!"  
  
Duo smiled, making his way through the crowd as they complimented him. God, his feet were already killing him and he had been there maybe twenty minutes. He sat down at a table, Wufei sitting down next to him. He looked around for Quatre, but saw that he was busy with his date...those two seemed to be having a lot of fun. Duo sighed, looking over at Wufei. The Chinese boy was smoothing his hair back as he looked into a mirror, preparing for their coronation. He did this at every homecoming.  
  
Quatre came running up to the table, pulling Trowa by the hand. They both looked great, Quatre in a white tuxedo and Trowa in a black one.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. "Isn't this fun? Why aren't you two dancing?"  
  
"We're waiting to be announced King and Queen," Wufei said, still primping. "It won't do to have my hair mussed from dancing when they crown me."  
  
Duo snickered behind Wufei's back, looking over at Trowa. "So, you two look like you're having a great time."  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded while Quatre replied. "We are. You know, Duo, this is one of the last chances you'll have to be around every one before we go off to college. You should enjoy it."  
  
Duo nodded, repressing the feeling that he would rather be anywhere else but here. He couldn't help thinking that everything was so repetitious, and he hated how Wufei showed him off like he was some kind of trophy.  
  
"Duo," Wufei said, interrupting his thoughts, "adjust your corsage, it's slightly off to the side."  
  
Duo looked down and rolled his eyes; he didn't see anything wrong with the corsage.  
  
"Excuse me," Catherine Bloom's voice rang through the room. She was the class president, and was no doubt about to announce the prom court. "We've just finished counting all the votes, and it should come as no surprise that this year's prom king and queen are...Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Duo sighed as Wufei took his arm and led him to the stage, bowing a little as they put the tiara on his head. Then Wufei led him off the stage, putting his arms around him for the customary dance.  
  
"Wufei," he said, "I don't feel like doing this."  
  
"You have to, it's tradition."  
  
"My feet are killing me."  
  
"Too bad, I have to dance with some one."  
  
Duo pulled himself out of Wufei's arms, grabbing the nearest person he could see. He pushed her into Wufei, placing the tiara atop her head.  
  
"Here," he said, "you can dance with Relena."  
  
Wufei stared incredulously over Relena's shoulder as Duo made his retreat, Relena smiling demurely up at him.  
  
Duo walked to the parking lot, glad he had left his Miata there after school today. He got into the car and drove away from the school, wondering what to do with the rest of his night. He was driving down Route 1, looking at the stores and restaurants on the side of the street, when he got to the 7-Eleven. There was some one sitting on the curb in front of the store, sitting next to a teal blue mini-van...hey, wasn't that the cute boy who had crashed into him the other day? Duo smiled to himself, pulling into the store parking lot.

* * *

  
Heero nursed his Coca-Cola flavored slurpee, walking outside to sit on the curb next to his mom's van. God, he was feeling low. The town was practically empty tonight, since every one was at the prom, and he was here, lonely and depressed. Suddenly a hand pressed down on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," a voice said. Heero turned around to tell whoever it was off, when he was caught in the gaze of two amaryllis eyes. His mind jumbled itself up into a mess of incoherency...Duo Maxwell was talking to him...Duo Maxwell had his hand on his shoulder. Heero dropped his slurpee onto the pavement. This couldn't be happening, there must have been some kind of hallucinogen in the slurpee.  
  
"H...hi," he stammered. Duo smiled and removed his hand, bending his knees to look at Heero at eye level.  
  
"You're name's...Heero, right?"  
  
Heero's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe Duo Maxwell knew he name. Duo Maxwell knew who he was...but how? Why? Why on earth would the most popular boy in school care about him? "H..hai."  
  
Duo smiled some more. The way Heero was acting...well, it was all rather endearing. "Heero, do you like Iron Maiden?"  
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to nod his head.  
  
"Would you like to go to their concert with me?"  
  
Heero's brain screamed out at him, nonsensical babblings accompanied by the overtones of 'OH MY GOD!', and he nearly passed out from the shock and euphoria that his pubescent hormones unleashed at him. "I'd...I'd love too."  
  
Duo laughed a little, and Heero's mouth twitched up slightly at their corners. "Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Heero gestured at the van. "I have a car."  
  
"Umm...okay." Duo stood up, smoothing the creases out of his ballgown. Then he thought of something and leaned back down again, pressing his lips against Heero's cheek in a brief kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
And then he was back in his Miata, driving away. Heero looked in the direction Duo had just sped off to, a huge grin that he was sure looked completely idiotic breaking out on his face, as he touched his cheek with his fingers.  
  
I am never washing my face again! Heero's brain shouted at him. Duo Maxwell actually kissed me! I have a date with Duo Maxwell tomorrow at eight!  
  
Heero fell backwards onto the sidewalk, not caring about the way his head throbbed when it hit the hard surface. All he could feel was overwhelming, mind-numbing, ecstasy.   
  
_Today has been the single best day of my life_. Heero's grin actually grew bigger, if that was possible. _That is, until tomorrow..._

~owari~


End file.
